


Until Such Time

by Charamei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charamei/pseuds/Charamei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallifrey needs a leader, and Rassilon stirs himself... a bit too slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Such Time

Rassilon, they say, sleeps.

It's only logical. If he discovered the secret of eternal regeneration then he can't be dead, but he was too wise to rule eternally, and so he sleeps. Some say he sleeps until Gallifrey needs him; some say he sleeps until the end of Time. Some say he sleeps until tea-time, although mostly they are laughed at.

They could all be right. It is tea-time, it is the Apocalypse, and Gallifrey needs a leader. Rassilon stirs. First one foot, then the other; he rubs the sleep from his eyes, yawns, sits up...

And the world explodes.


End file.
